sonya_lit_portfoliofandomcom-20200214-history
Where the Mountain Meets the Lion
A unique story that connects smaller stories into one, cohesive tale, Where the Mountain Meets the Moon is the tale of a young Chinese girl, Minli, and her life in The Village of the Fruitless Mountain. Living in abject poverty, Minli feels perpetually helpless, as she desperately wants to change her family’s fortune. Her father, Ba, tells her seemingly tall tales of magical beings who can see the future and change fortunes, while her mother, Ma, repeatedly tries to shield Minli from falling into the trap of believing such stories. Everything changes, however, when Minli runs away in an attempt to find The Old Man of the Moon, the very being who could change her family’s fate. An adorable young adult tale with many morals to take away, Where the Mountain Meets the Moon is the perfect read for those with a mystical predisposition and a want for a strong, female lead. Authors: Grace Lin and Janet Song Publisher: Listening Library, 2010 Reviews Andrew Medlar (Booklist, May 1, 2009 (Vol. 105, No. 17)) Starred Review* In this enchanted and enchanting adventure, Minli, whose name means quick thinking, lives with her desperately poor parents at the confluence of Fruitless Mountain and the Jade River. While her mother worries and complains about their lot, her father brightens their evenings with storytelling. One day, after a goldfish salesman promises that his wares will bring good luck, Minli spends one of her only two coins in an effort to help her family. After her mother ridicules what she believes to be a foolish purchase, Minli sets out to find the Old Man of the Moon, who, it is told, may impart the true secret to good fortune. Along the way, she finds excitement, danger, humor, magic, and wisdom, and she befriends a flightless dragon, a talking fish, and other companions and helpmates in her quest. With beautiful language, Lin creates a strong, memorable heroine and a mystical land. Stories, drawn from a rich history of Chinese folktales, weave throughout her narrative, deepening the sense of both the characters and the setting and smoothly furthering the plot. Children will embrace this accessible, timeless story about the evil of greed and the joy of gratitude. Lin s own full-color drawings open each chapter. Grades 3-6 (PUBLISHER: Little Brown and Company Books for Young Readers (New York N.Y.:), PUBLISHED: 2009.) Kirkus (Kirkus Reviews, May 1, 2009 (Vol. 77, No. 9)) To change her family's fortunes, a poor Chinese girl embarks on a fantastical quest to discover she already has everything she needs to be happy. Minli and her parents live in the shadow of Fruitless Mountain, where they toil endlessly. Bitter and resentful, Minli's mother complains when her husband fills Minli's imagination with enchanting tales of Never-Ending Mountain and the Old Man of the Moon. "Eager for adventure," Minli sets out alone seeking advice from the Old Man of the Moon. En route she befriends a dragon who joins her quest. Together they encounter a talking goldfish, a boy with a buffalo, a king, a fierce green tiger and laughing twins before scaling Never-Ending Mountain. Lin deftly incorporates elements from Chinese folk- and fairy tales to create stories within the main story and provide context for Minli's quest. With her "lively and impulsive spirit," Minli emerges a stalwart female role model who learns the importance of family, friendship and faith during her amazing journey. Richly hued illustrations reinforce the Chinese folk theme. (author's note) 2009, Little, Brown, 288p, $16.99. Category: Fantasy. Ages 8 to 12. Starred Review. © 2009 Kirkus Reviews/VNU eMedia, Inc. All rights reserved. (PUBLISHER: Little Brown and Company Books for Young Readers (New York N.Y.:), PUBLISHED: 2009.) http://www.clcd.com/#/bookdetail/1/0/oHMKKlPOkoEoNOnM/bdrtop Activities After reading this book, the author has prepared a variety of fun activities to both enhance your comprehension as well as extend your fun! Visit the site below to view a list of fun activities. http://www.gracelin.com/media/file/wtmmtm_activitybooklet.pdf Other links Book trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM8NWGrAHtA Author's personal website: http://www.gracelin.com/index.php